


The Gay Agenda is Hand Holding

by mandaree1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AKA Amity is a disaster gay and I love her, And I don't think Camilia is some evildoer extraordinaire, Discussing strained family dynamic, F/F, Just a misguided woman, Not-so-Subtle gay context, Please note that while Amity says Luz shouldn't have to speak to Camilia, Spoilers for Enchanting Grom Fright!, That's only bc she's not ready for it, The fact that no one knows what Spanish is in the Boiling Isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "Have I said sorry yet?" Amity asked, mostly to break the silence.Luz attempts a smile. "Only, like, fifty times.""Good." Amity risked a lot by squeezing her fingers, and was pleased to have the gesture returned. "Are you... okay?"The human's face crumbles. Luz sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down hard to avoid tearing up, but that only really works when you're with someone who doesn't recognize that song and dance, and Amity has done a lot of that in her life. "She- it called mecariño. I didn't realize how much I missed that."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 860





	The Gay Agenda is Hand Holding

Amity walks Luz home that night. For safety reasons, of course. Because she's a good friend like that. Not because Luz lets her hold her hand, and not because Luz tends to have this twitch where she strokes Amity's index with her thumb, and certainly not because Amity really, really likes the person Luz is overall.

"Have I said sorry yet?" Amity asked, mostly to break the silence.

Luz attempts a smile. "Only, like, fifty times."

"Good." Amity risked a lot by squeezing her fingers, and was pleased to have the gesture returned. "Are you... okay?"

The human's face crumbles. Luz sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down hard to avoid tearing up, but that only really works when you're with someone who doesn't recognize that song and dance, and Amity has done a lot of that in her life. "She- it called me _cariño_. I didn't realize how much I missed that."

"Karen-o," Amity tries, going for flat-faced and deadpan. It made her giggle. "I don't know a lot about your world, Luz, or a lot of your weird demonic chanting you use, but... I know what it's like to have family like that."

"Spanish. It's not chanting."

"Sorry."

"Nah, s'okay. You'd be surprised by the amount of times Eda's asked me to bellow over a pot or something to freak out the public. It's a great way to sell veggie screamshakes."

"That... sounds disgusting."

"It is! But it's fun to hurl globs of it at people." The smile slid off her face. Luz sighed. "She... doesn't know I'm here."

That surprised Amity a bit. Mostly because Eda had come, and if she could somehow creep into Hexside in an old monkey suit, then surely she would've been bragging about it to anyone willing to listen. "You didn't tell her about Grom?"

"No- I mean, yeah, sort of. She doesn't know I'm in the Boiling Isles."

"What," said Amity. "How?"

"She thinks I'm at a camp." Luz hesitated. "She thinks I'm at a camp... to make me normal."

A beat of silence passed as Amity tried to decide how to react. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before- the Blights had plenty of "camps" on hand, most of which were designed to make sure the Blight family stayed powerful and acted like it. But Luz never struck her as the kind of person to have those kinds of worries in her life. "That's... horrible, Luz."

"She just wants what's best for me."

"Why does what's best for you make you unhappy?"

She winced. "I dunno. Maybe I'm broken? Maybe _she_ thinks I'm broken?"

"You're not," Amity assured her, though she choked on the words. She wished she'd had someone willing to tell her that so much sooner, that she'd been brave enough to call her parents out at any point in her life. Amity was so happy to have Luz by her side, but defining it as luck seemed cruel to herself. Amity was beginning to realize that the way she was treated wasn't her fault- only how she treated others because of it. It was such a freeing feeling. "You're really brave, Luz. You're following your dream. Your mom should be proud of that."

"So brave I can't face her?" She blew a raspberry.

"I don't think you should have to."

Luz shook herself and brightened up considerably, the words warming her. "Sorry, I'm making this all about me. You faced your fear tonight too! That's awesome! I'm sorry you didn't get to ask whoever to Grom, though."

"Oh," said Amity, immediately turning a tomato paste red. "It's fine. Really."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. It was... tonight was nice."

Luz leaned on her shoulder. "It was. I'm just sorry you didn't get to spend it with your special someone."

Amity angled her chin slightly to touch Luz's curls, her heart going approximately light speed. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Shit's gay.
> 
> I get mushy every flipping time this sort of thing happens, but I'm just really excited kids get to see this stuff! Amity's honest struggling with her crush, Luz being a bisexual disaster, etc. And Owl House has so many other dynamics as well that- King being like a little brother, Luz's complicated relationship with her mom, Amity's shitty parents. Kids get to see this stuff, man. They get to see that they aren't alone. Makes me really happy.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
